Heretofore, variable data has been utilized in the production of personalized "ME" books in which, for example, the name of a child who is to receive a story book is printed in the text of the story book. These arrangements utilize a computer to control a printer to print variable data on preprinted sheet material to form sheets which are thereafter bound together to provide the final hard cover book product. Many types of variable data may be stored in the computer and such variable data may include quality control indicia such as check bars or other graphics.
Rosewarne et al.'s U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,327 discloses methods similar to those disclosed in the "ME" book patents and the printing of specific types of graphics including pictorial figures having physical characteristics similar to personalized data introduced into the system. A standard microprocessor is programmed to provide storage and combining functions after personalized data is introduced into the system by temporary storage by the purchaser or user on a storage medium such as a punched card. One or more plotters are used for producing the final product.
Buckley et al.'s U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,472 discloses a machine for vending greeting cards and similar social occasion personalized products. A customer operates the machine without assistance to obtain personalized or customized products of his or her choice. The machine includes means for displaying identifications of available products and desirable attributes and features thereof. The machine also includes modes of selection to facilitate selection of products and the desired attributes and features by the customer.
Inasmuch as each greeting card design or other personalized product is created with a unique set of personalized data, each customer transaction or experience requires significant customer interaction in order to select a desired card design of a given type, to input personalized data and to create a desired product. Performance of these tasks requires varying amounts of time depending, in large measure, on customer decision making abilities. It is desirable, therefore, to reduce the aggregate amount of time utilized for customer interaction. In this way, the machine achieves increased throughput, particularly in a commercial environment.